


It Takes a While; At Least, You're Here

by Sendryl



Series: The Darker The Weather // The Better The Man [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Different Uchiha Massacre & Kyuubi Attack, First Words, Itachi and Obito Did Not Participate in Either, KMP Detective Obito, KakaObi Week 2020, KakaObi Week 2020 Day 7: Soulmates, M/M, Nohara Rin Lives, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Selectively Mute Obito, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Uchiha Obito Lives, Unreliable Narrator, With A Twist, Your soulmate's words don't appear on you until they are a true match to you, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sendryl/pseuds/Sendryl
Summary: “Good, you’re here. Let’s get moving, I’m worried the trail will go cold.”Obito never knew that his words were part of what pushed Kakashi to work so hard.“Fuck, it’s you.”Kakashi never knew that his words were part of what kept Obito silent.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: The Darker The Weather // The Better The Man [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630276
Comments: 7
Kudos: 185
Collections: KakaObi Week 2020





	It Takes a While; At Least, You're Here

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Second Chances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352591) by [rootbeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootbeer/pseuds/rootbeer). 



> Those particular soulmate words popped into my head and just would NOT leave.
> 
> They reminded me of my absolute favorite soulmate AU, which is Second Chances by rootbeer.  
> (If you like Sterek, please go read. It's seriously my favorite.)
> 
> I am also SO into the selectively mute trope I can't even tell you. I'm selectively mute myself, so I LOVE seeing fic about it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Good, you’re here.”

Kakashi’s world stops turning. For a long moment, the room seems to dim, his eyes wide and shocked behind the slits in his mask. As much as he wants to, he can’t force himself to look up and see who’s speaking.

“Let’s get moving,” the voice continues, and Kakashi can’t quite believe that this is happening now, of all times. Then again, maybe it isn’t happening at all.

The man hasn’t finished saying Kakashi’s words, after all, hasn’t spoken the entirety of the short sentences that appeared on the underside of Kakashi’s wrist one cold, lonely morning as he prepared to pull himself together for another day of missions and training and nothing else. 

(He’s seventeen already, far older than most people when they get their words, and he doesn’t know what it says about him that his soulmate hasn’t matched him until now, of all times. He’s just come back from a brutal assassination gone almost-wrong in southern Fire Country, a nobleman plotting against Konoha slaughtered at his hand. The nobleman had been more cunning than Kakashi had expected, and the kill had gotten rather messy. He can almost feel the weight of another death settling on his soul.

He’s broken and worn down and his soul will never be clean.

There’s still blood spattered across his arms and ground into his knuckles and jammed underneath his fingernails when he finally makes his way home, and he’s just about to wash his hands to make breakfast when the itching starts. He raises his hand to see what bug has dared to bite him, and freezes entirely at the sight of _his words_ appearing, black ink rising to the surface of his skin to call him to his match. He’s finally gotten his words. There’s dried blood streaking down his wrist, and the realization that he can’t quite read the words because of it, that he will literally have to wash away the blood of his latest kill to understand what his soulmate will say to bind them together for their entire lives… The realization turns his stomach, and he barely makes it to the bathroom in time.

What kind of person is his soulmate, to be paired to such a merciless killer? What kind of terrible luck must they have? The universe must hate them, to have tied them to _him_ of all people.

The universe must hate them both.

He gets in the shower with the water turned as hot as it would go, closes his eyes to the spray, and scrubs himself raw.

It’s only when he’s clean and dry and forcing himself to eat that he manages to look at his words.

Kakashi stares at the words, registers the implication that he will meet his soulmate while on a mission, while tracking down another target for another assassination, and promptly wraps his wrist in bandages. His abandoned breakfast cools and congeals on the table, his appetite vanished in an instant.

He ignores the rising sun gilding the room in gentle light and crawls into bed.)

He puts the words out of his mind as best as he can, but his habit of taking missions back to back to back until the Hokage grounds him is firmly rooted in the belief that he’ll meet his soulmate sooner that way. He’s never been sure why he wants to meet them so badly, when he knows it will only end in pain, but some small part of him must still have hope.

Most people attribute his constant missions to ambition, Kakashi knows, or trauma, or simply being soulless, as he’s heard some of the baby Anbu discussing in the ready room on more than one occasion.

Soulless.

He’d thought for years that that was the truth, that he really was too broken or damaged or just plain _evil_ to have a soulmate. To have a soul at all.

When he’d finally gotten his words, part of him had wanted to crow his victory from the rooftops, hunt down Gai and challenge _him_ for once, to see which one of them would find their soulmate first.

But the rest of him had quietly questioned whether this might not be a mistake.

The rest of him knew it was probably a curse.

After all, who would ever give worse-than-trash Kakashi a soulmate?

He’d abandoned Obito to die beneath the rocks. He’d nearly killed Rin with chidori, and hadn’t been there when her seal was altered. He couldn’t save Minato-sensei or Kushina-taicho from the Kyuubi when it took advantage of the birth of their child.

He hasn’t been allowed to care for their son.

He can even settle Shisui’s blinding and Itachi’s breakdown and the Uchiha Clan Massacre on his shoulders, if he thinks about it long enough. If he’d only paid more attention, seen Danzo’s madness himself, or even pushed harder for the Hokage to label the elder a traitor after the assassination attempt…

There is so much blood on his hands.

Most days his soul drowns in it.

Kakashi’s thoughts have been racing like wildfire, but it’s only been a split second, barely long enough for the man to draw a quick breath before he finally finishes speaking.

“I’m worried the trail will go cold.”

And Kakashi whips his head up so quickly his vision actually whites out for a long moment.

_Good, you’re here. Let’s get moving, I’m worried the trail will go cold._

A neat set of characters, written across Kakashi’s skin like the finest calligraphy, graceful strokes and lines of ink laid starkly across his pale flesh.

His soulmate is right in front of him.

He still doesn’t understand how the universe could possibly give him a soulmate, with all the weight his soul carries, but he’s going to grab hold of him with both hands and hope that this isn’t some cosmic mistake. He has to hope that this man is meant for him.

After all these years, he’s finally realized that his hope runs much deeper than he’d thought.

After all, he’d always thought that he’d meet his soulmate on a tracking mission leading to another assassination, but instead he’s finally going to be able to _rescue_ someone, and even though he doesn’t know who they’re searching for yet, the utmost secrecy the Hokage impressed on him tells him they’re someone of vital importantance.

He’s met his soulmate on an important rescue mission, and Kakashi’s hopes are rising. He’s already avoided the possibility of immediately drowning his soulmate in the gruesome slaughter that usually makes up his life. If he can avoid staining this man with his own bloody soul, maybe there’s really a chance for them.

Kakashi _shakes,_ and there are rules for this, he knows, rules and regulations and guidelines that he should follow, Anbu code that tells him he must not answer until he’s outside the mask, societal pressure that tells him to be kind and good and thoughtful since he’s the second one the speak.

But Kakashi’s vision clears and he looks up and sees _his soulmate,_ watches him turn and reveal his face, marred by scars and half-hidden by his eyepatch, and Kakashi opens his mouth and says the first thing that comes to mind.

_“Fuck,_ it’s _you.”_

The absolute joy and wonder in Kakashi’s voice rings out loud and clear in the stillness of the deserted room.

Obito flinches. Hard.

He almost stumbles, taking two quick steps back, catching up against the desk he’d been working at when Kakashi had leapt into the room through the open window, ready to begin his newest mission, ready to receive orders from the Konoha Military Police Force, as the Hokage had instructed him.

He’d never thought he’d need to be ready to meet _his soulmate,_ and that’s the only excuse he has for swearing at him. For swearing at _Obito._

Obito’s mouth opens and closes, but he doesn’t speak, can’t seem to force any words out, and Kakashi isn’t surprised by his inability to speak.

Obito hasn’t said a word to anyone since the day he returned, scarred and bruised and battered from both the aftermath of the Kannabi Bridge mission and his captivity with _Uchiha Madara,_ who somehow had survived longer than anyone expected.

He’d lost his voice somewhere along the way, sometime during the three years he’d been on the run from Madara and Zetsu. When he’d returned to Konoha, walking in the gates and handing a massive mission report to the guards, he’d been mute.

It happens sometimes.

A mission goes wrong, _really_ wrong, and a shinobi loses their voice. Some of them never regain it, which is why Konoha sign is taught in the Academy, with refresher courses always available for any Konoha citizen, free of charge.

Kakashi didn’t think he’d forgotten any sign, but as soon as he had a moment to spare after Obito’s return, he signed up.

There was no way he was losing his chance to talk to his best friend, returned from the dead and so clearly in need of care.

He’d blazed through the course, returning to Obito’s bedside in the hospital just in time for his discharge, greeting him with an “o” shoved over his other hand held flat, the teasing name he and Rin has chosen for Obito in a team exercise, way back at the beginning of Team Minato. Obito was later than he’d ever been before, so the name fit him even more perfectly.

Obito had shakily responded with a tired smile and Kakashi’s name sign, a “ka” pulled backward over his eyepatch. Kakashi’s name fit more as well, with his hitai-ate masking even more of his face than when they were children.

Since then, Kakashi’s only ever signed to him, no matter how many people think it’s strange. Everyone else talks to him aloud, even though they know KSL and can understand Obito perfectly. Even Rin talks to Obito.

Obito’s told Kakashi more than once how thankful he is not to feel broken or altered around him. How Kakashi signing makes him feel like he’s home.

So Kakashi’s never looked back, never said a word aloud to Obito since his return, and it’s a strange thing to realize that he could’ve said something to Obito, anytime in the past five years or so, and they would’ve known, just like that.

Or maybe not.

Kakashi knows how hard Obito’s had to work to get to where he is. It’s taken five long years for him to grow from the damaged young man he was when he finally made it back to Konoha into the confident KMP Detective he is today, and if Obito had found out when he’d first come back?

He might have never said anything at all.

And Kakashi wouldn’t have known, because Obito wouldn’t have been able to speak.

Maybe the universe knows what it’s doing after all.

Obito and Kakashi have both grown and changed from who they were as children, and while Kakashi getting his soulmark told him that his soulmate finally matched him, they probably wouldn’t have been brave enough to act on it if they’d found out earlier.

Kakashi certainly wouldn’t have been, and he still doesn’t really think he’s brave enough.

He’s desperate enough though.

All Kakashi wants to do now is rip off his Anbu mask so he can sign Obito’s name and welcome him home again, just like he’d done when Obito had gotten out of the hospital. Welcome Obito into his home, if he wants that.

But he can’t.

Their mission is time sensitive and of vital importance, according to the Hokage’s frantic instruction to head to KMP headquarters for mission parameters, and Kakashi can see Obito pulling himself back together, cramming shock and apprehension and maybe a bit of fear down underneath a veneer of professionalism. Kakashi isn’t surprised by the negative reaction. He wouldn’t want an Anbu for a soulmate either.

But Obito doesn’t shout at him or refuse him out of hand, which might mean that Kakashi has some hope. He doesn’t know what he did to deserve Obito, but he’s going to make damn sure that he keeps right on doing it.

While Kakashi’s been making promises he’s going to fight to keep, Obito’s pulling his focus back to their mission. Pulling himself up to speak.

Some shinobi regain their speech gradually, or all at once. Some shinobi never get it back at all. And some shinobi walk a line between those possibilities, where they can speak to certain people, or in certain instances.

Like Obito.

Obito was unable to speak at all for a long time after he returned, but once he started working in the Konoha Military Police Force, something in his mind healed, just a little.

Obito still can’t speak when he’s off-duty, but when he’s working a case, he can talk.

This is the first time Kakashi’s worked with him, and it’s the first time Obito’s actually spoken to him since Kakashi got his soulmark. He knows his mark hasn’t changed, but he has a sudden strong desire to see it, to shove up his sleeve and rip off his bandages and see Obito’s writing on his skin.

It’ll have to wait.

“Let’s head out,” Obito says gruffly, clearly putting aside the entire issue of soulmates for a later time. “I’ll explain the mission on the way.”

Kakashi nods, feeling his mask move smoothly against his skin, his hood and gloves hiding his identity even from Obito, who knows him better than anyone. He wishes he could tell Obito who he is right now, tell him that now that he’s found him, there’s nothing to fear.

Kakashi’s always intended to stop taking so many missions once he’s finally found his soulmate, so Obito doesn’t have to worry about having an Anbu for a soulmate for long.

Kakashi can’t wait for this mission to end.

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, I put way too much thought into the tiny things. Like Konoha Sign Language (KSL) name signs.
> 
> Obito’s name sign = JSL “お”/ ASL “o” symbol with right hand + moved forward over the flat left hand; JSL “late”, basically ASL “after” with “o” sign.
> 
> Kakashi’s name sign = JSL “カ”/ ASL “k” symbol with right hand + one hand dragged backwards over the eye; ASL “mask”.  
> (I couldn't find JSL for "mask" online. Hmu if you know what JSL "mask" would be!)
> 
> Rin’s name sign = JSL “リ” / “ri” symbol like peace sign with right hand + polishing flat left hand JSL “important”.
> 
> (If any of these signs are weird for whatever reason, please politely let me know.)
> 
> There will be actual sign in the next two chapters, which will be in italics, jsyk.
> 
> I'm going to finish these chapters once KakaObi Week 2020 is done. I've just got a few prompts I'm playing catch-up with and I wanted to get this out now.
> 
> Comments are a kindness, so please be kind.
> 
> If you'd like to come talk to me on Tumblr, I'm [ Sendryl](https://sendryl.tumblr.com) there too. :)
> 
> Fic title and chapter titles are unsurprisingly from [ MISSIO - I See You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EUDsjB3qbVE). I'm INVESTED now. Gotta fit with my THEME, MAN.
> 
> Oof now it's time for BED. YAY. SO TIRED.


End file.
